Zito
Zito is an adult male elephant and a member of Ma Tembo's Herd. Appearance Zito is a large, grey, bulky elephant with two large white tusks and a long trunk which is pale grey inside. His face contains wrinkles, and around his jet black eyes are dark grey. Running along his back are several darker grey spots and he has a small tail with a dark grey tuf. He has four pale grey toes on his feet. His ears are pink, and his left ear contains two notches. Atop is head are three wisps of hair and some additional dark grey spots. Personality Not much is known about Zito, though he appears to take things very literally, as seen when Hadithi uses the quote, The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you, where Zito points out that elephants can't fly. After Ono explains the quote in a literal sense, Zito becomes and thanks Ono whilst complimenting Hadithi, showing that he is appreciative. He is able to take a joke, much like the rest of his herd, and does not approve of those who interfere with important events. He shows faith in Ma Tembo as a leader in her attempt to find water. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga starts to sing Zuka Zama, Zito can be seen offering his trunk as a skipping rope with another elephant. The Rise of Makuu Zito appears to watch the Mashindano. He witnesses Makuu's win over Pua. Can't Wait to be Queen Zito makes a brief appearance when attending Aminifu's funeral and paying his respects to him. A little bit later, he listens to Simba's final words closely, and becomes shocked when the King mispronounces one of his words, claiming that he had 'poop' on him. But just like Ma Tembo, he begins to laugh shortly after, finding amusement in the mistake. Eye of the Beholder After Ono injures his eye, he speeds off into the Pride Lands, desperate to prove his worth. When using his eyesight to look around, Zito is seen very briefly near the Lion Guard. The Kupatana Celebration Zito appears during Kupatana, showing up at the same time as a crocodile. He celebrates the event with the rest of the Pride Landers, enjoying the blossoming of the baobab fruits up until Reirei's Pack attacks everyone. During the attack, he is startled by Dogo as he chases a hedgehog, but settles down once King Simba drives the jackals out. He glares at the jackals angrily until they leave the Pride Lands, and he then enjoys the rest of the celebration, eating the baobab fruits. Fuli's New Family He is seen as Fuli zooms by singing the song My Own Way while walking with his herd. The Call of the Drongo Zito is briefly seen with an elephant calf resting at a watering hole. Bunga and the King Zito is seen performing at The Elephants' Concert. When Simba arrives, he listens to his family's version of Hakuna Matata. Ono's Idol When Hadithi the legendary eagle arrives in the Pride Lands. he offers some words of wisdom to many of the animals. His quote, 'The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you' confuses Zito, since the advice is only helpful to birds. Ono helps explain it in a way which everyone can use, and Zito is grateful, thanking Ono and complimenting Hadithi on his wise words. He later attends Hadithi's Royal Mud Print Ceremony, and stays late enough to witness Ono's Mudprint Ceremony. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Zito is seen with his herd as Ma Tembo leads the search for water but soon they are under attack by Janja and his clan but the hyenas are thrawted by the Lion Guard. He continues to follow Ma Tembo in her search for water but his herd is under attack along with the baboons by the hyenas again. They continue to flee until they reach a dead end (the Lion Guard's plan) with the hyenas gone, the herd resumes it's search for water again. Zito follows his leader to the new source of water and works with everyone to dig it out and with a new source of water Zito happily drinks with other Pride Landers. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Zito watches the Mashindano between Kiburi and Makuu. Trivia *Zito's model is frequently reused in the series, and he can appear multiple times in one image. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elephants Category:Pride Landers Category:Minor Characters